


L'importanza della famiglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Erede dei troll [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Double-drabble mancata di un quadretto familiare con Anna, Kristoff e loro figlio.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Anna, CristoffPrompt: negli occhi e nel cuore, sino alla fine.





	L'importanza della famiglia

L'importanza della famiglia

  
  
Kristoff incrociò le gambe e appoggiò i piedi nudi sulla coperte color panna, decorate da delle righe verde chiaro. Sorrise, abbassò il capo e il ciuffo biondo gli ondeggiò davanti al viso.   
Anna sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi guardando il neonato, che il marito teneva tra le braccia, avvolto in una copertina azzurrina.  
"Il nostro piccolo Hans ti assomiglia così tanto" sussurrò Anna. Appoggiò la mano sul braccio del marito, sentendo la pelle calda e i peli di lui sotto i polpastrelli. Le iridi azzurro terso le divennero più scure, le gote le si arrossarono e i capelli vermigli le ricadevano sul vestito.   
Kristoff sorrise, il mento squadrato sporgeva in fuori, i suoi occhi erano socchiusi.   
Il bambino gorgogliò, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e portò le manine alla bocca, succhiandole.   
Anna si diede la spinta alzandosi seduta sul talamo, le trecce di capelli rossi le oscillarono ai lati del viso ovale e le sbatterono contro il seno.  
"E' bello come te" mormorò il principe.   
Anna incrociò le dita e strofinò le gambe contro il tessuto rosa delle lenzuola.  
"Negli occhi e nel cuore, sino alla fine, noi saremo un'unica realtà" mormorò Kristoff con voce roca.  
"Che parole dolcissime" sussurrò Anna. Si sporse, baciò la guancia del marito e appoggiò la testa sopra la sua spalla grigio-blu.  
"La mia famiglia è insolita, lo sai, ma mi ha insegnato cosa significa volersi bene" rispose Kristoff.

 


End file.
